A Godly Pair
by Kurama Otsutsuki
Summary: Naruto, Saitama: two people considered Gods by the smart ones; two people considered cheaters and fakers by the desperate and naive ones; but to themselves, they were two people who had become bored because in the world they shared, there's no one left to challenge them as everyone they faced fell by one hit; fortunately they haven't met the other... is that a good or a bad thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or One Punch Man.**

* * *

Arc I: Gods among Us.

* * *

It's been years since the 4th shinobi war, and many more years after since Chakra had vanished because of constant and stubborn desires for it to be weaponised; just how many years ago had all of this happened? Naruto Uzumaki did not know, and definitely he did not care because of the reception he got following the war, negative reception which had only increased because he was what'd taken away the Chakra his former world was very much used to...

The secluded isolation that was caused because of that particular action was hard to not remember, since it was said isolation which lead to the continuation of the study in seals, which in turn lead to Naruto being stuck within the space between dimensions following a rather unintentional accident caused by the wrong slip of his ink brush...

For how long his body was there - swimming within the unknown void between the spaces of dimensions - he didn't know, all he knew was that due to the accident, and because of the how unstable the nature of the dimensional space was, both Naruto and Kurama had fused into a complete being, and because of the nature of their fusion, their combined memories were all over the place, and as a result of this mere fact, the new 'singular' being had experienced a brief bout of insanity and of course, what is known to most as a case of identity crisis, due to the two memories and personalities clashing with each other.

Once that was settled however, and sanity had seemed to return (the identity crisis seemed to resolved as well), the name finally decided was Naruto 'Kurama' Uzumaki-Otsutsuki, a name which looked to be the one accepted by both personalities – both of whom acted as voices at the back of the singular beings head for a long time – before they had eventually 'dispersed', since it was all thanks to the _forced_ fusion that Naruto's body had gone through a significant change (both internally and externally – visibly the changes on his person didn't seem that much: the coloring change of all of his hair from blonde to scarlet, the thickening of the three whisker marks on his cheeks, and finally his pupils which had narrowed into black slits; internally, though, his changes were more than they were on the outside).

His physiology had also changed from what it was once before, as a result of said fusion, and obviously with that, what the body could do now was different from what it could do before in terms of Powers, Skills, and Abilities, even the way his Chakra flowed was now completely different from what it was once before…

Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly a _few_ things that had changed within his body, a lot did: his five senses, his speed, his strength, his Regenerative Healing factor, all of which were already enhanced to points above peak shinobi/human levels before the fusion, were now upgraded to unknown Godly Level points because of the fusion process, which had also given him access a new set powers: Camouflage, Size Manipulation (partial and full like the Akimichi), Gravity Manipulation (more than what any of the wielders of the rinnegan could do), and a few others - as well as a second form comprised of nothing but energy, energy which was his Chakra (due to said chakra not being able to be contained within a human or bijuu body because of how much larger it had gotten) which then gave him another different set of skills, all of which he successfully mastered - literally, he could call himself a God of Chakra, he was more of a deity than Kaguya ever was, one with a human shell.

That itself may indeed sound cocky and it may place him as someone so arrogant and full of himself, but in every actually, however, that statement is indeed true because not only had he seen the other deities in their pure form (as most of them had appeared before him to acknowledge his ascension) in his Energy form, his Golden Chakra State – which was once before a cloak of power, enhanced by the sage of six paths, but now he was a being comprised Chakra in that form - he could now do anything he wanted, literally.

He was overwhelmed when he first experienced the transformation, he was overwhelmed of the power and the new experiences he had been through when he had first entered his new God mode, wanting to test how strong was now, compared to before.

He had a new level of control over life and death, which was one of the many abilities he had gained, but not just that, he had also gained an 'omnipotent' sense (an all knowing sense) which let him know everything that was happening where and when, however, it wasn't at the same level of the other deities with this sense (a fact which they had explained to him when he was at that moment being thought by the deities in how to control and reign in his godly powers).

He also learned that there were a new set of rules he had to follow, rules that the gods were bound to in order to keep a semblance of stability across realms, rules that have severe consequences if you _ever_ break them and at first Naruto wasn't going to let some silly rules limit his freedom, that is until personally witnessed what happened to a deity who thought himself above the rules.

He liked his existence thank you very much, what he didn't like all that much was the new job role he was assigned, however he was thankful for this because he did miss his interacting with humans as it felt like he was in the realm of the gods for hundreds of years mastering his powers and abilities; he also missed his ramen…

His sweet _juicy_ Ramen…

 _(Present Time…)_

"Hmm, _Ramen…_ " a voice belonging to a male droned on, with drool pouring from both sides of the owners mouth and his nostrils inhaling the fumes of the very tantalizing hot dish which was in front of him, while he sat on one of the three stools within a Ramen serving stand and behind the serving counter…

He was a male with a muscular build from the look of his stature, and a spiky scarlet hair – which seemed to defy gravity as its ends pointed out in many different angles while falling to his shoulder blades – which formed bangs that fell halfway on his forehead, and both sides of his face, slightly extending passed his cheek (that had three tattooed whiskers on each sides). He had on a rather simple outfit: a pair of black 'boot styled sandals', a hooded (black outer/white inner) long-sleeved sweatshirt over a white undershirt (which had a swirl drawn on the centre of it) and a pair of black sweat pants.

…the owner of the Ramen stand stood in front of the scarlet haired man with an excited smile on his face as he looked on at his costumer while he served the dish in the pot onto the plate in front of him. "Please enjoy your meal Kurama-sama, it's on the house!" He declared.

"Really?!" 'Kurama's' surprised question, came in loud exclaim, before that surprised expression turned to a grateful one as a happy grin, which was no doubt aimed at the happy chef in front of him, formed on his face. "Thank you very much!" He said, honestly grateful that the Chef who stood in front of him was generous enough to let him eat this huge meal without him having to pay any cash in return, as he sure as hell didn't have any on him at this moment.

"No, no, you don't need to thank _me_ , Kurama-sama." The Ramen Chef responded, rather bashfully, waving off the thanks of his customer. "I'm the one who should thank _you_ for gracing my humble shop with your presence!" He said. "If it wasn't for you and your hard work, a lot of us would have lost our lives those vile monsters." He stated.

"Seriously, what the hell is up with that anyways? This place has more monsters than back home." Kurama said with a frown, thinking about all the monsters he faced in years which had passed by since his arrival to this planet, as he started to eat his Ramen noodles. _'But at least back home, the monsters are more of a challenge.'_ He thought, remembering the Elemental Nations and the people Naruto had faced.

"I don't know what happened Kurama-sama, but in these past few years, the 'monster' disaster type rate suddenly increased." The Ramen Chef said with a sad look. "Years before, it wasn't always like this, at least back then we had a different, more preferable, semblance of normalcy." He explained. "Then all of a sudden, "Poof!" the monsters appeared out of nowhere. It's one of the few reasons why they had to form the Hero Association in the first place."

Hero Association, also known as the Superhero Society; it was the name given to the organisation monitoring the affairs of the ones who dared to call themselves heroes, as long as their names were within the Association's Database, after they've been successfully registered following the organization's sign up protocol; it was an organisation built from the ground up with the funds needed coming from the multi-millionaire, Mr. Agoni, who was grateful to an unknown hero for saving his grandson months prior to the building of the organisation (it was that gratefulness he felt that spurned the creation of the Association in the first place), and one of the other reasons was the unexplained sudden rise in monsters and evil, something which of course needed to be tamed.

' _Well, if anything, to me it least it makes things a little bit more exciting.'_ Kurama thought to himself with a shrug as he was finishing his meal and quietly asking for seconds, which the Chef was more than happy to give out, recalling how he only ever became a 'hero' in the first place for the 'kick' he'd get from facing villains powerful enough to face him (something that was sort of a last resort type thing, since he remembered what good being the Hero everyone wanted did for Naruto) but unfortunately, the kick he was looking for never came as much as he wanted it to, since the monsters he faced were down after one hit; the only good things that came out of his stay here on this planet, was the good challenge he was promised at the time this job was assigned to him, and seeing a certain someone from time to time.

"Um, Kurama-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind giving me your autograph on this picture?" The Chef asked awkwardly, showing Kurama a picture he brought out from one of the cabinets in his stands; it was the picture of a happy young girl who seemed to be in her mid-teens. "It's for my daughter, she's your biggest fan." He explained, as Kurama examined the picture he was given, before said hero easily shot a smile at the man in front of him.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Kurama stated, before materializing a pen out of thin air, briefly stunning the Ramen Chef, and signing his signature on the picture in his hands. "Here, think of it as a 'Thank You' for the free Ramen." He said, handing over the now signed picture to the other man just as the pen had disappeared from whence it came.

"Thank you very much!"

"No problem old man! Now hand me some more of your delicious Ramen!"

"Of course, right away!"

' _Mmm, Ramen…'_ Kurama droned on in thought, drooling as he was being served his favourite dish once more; it was something he could never get enough of, even more-so since he was neglected of this heavenly dish for so long; there was just something about getting the dish properly made for you and served in a hot bowl that topped magically making Ramen out of thin air… the two styles weren't just the same and thus the dish prepared would have different tastes. _'My precious… come to my mouth so that I can eat you.'_

He was about to start inhaling his third dish, but he paused in his movements, as he and everyone else around him felt the ground below rumble rhythmically with only a second's worth of cooling down. _'Ugh…'_ He groans mentally, looking up towards a direction to his left, with his hand lifting his Ramen dish. _'…don't tell me that another monster's about to attack a city at this_ exact _moment.'_ He thought in annoyance, because if there was one thing Kurama hated more than anything, it was his Ramen time being interrupted by anything out of his control. _'I'll just let another hero deal with it…'_ He thought, taking a sip of his Ramen and ignoring the cries of panic behind him. _'...after all, what's the worst that can happen?'_

Poor Kurama, he never knew that even on this world - neigh, in this universe - there's a constant saying exists...

" _If anything can go wrong, it will." ~ Edward Murphy._

 _(…)_

…and as Kurama was enjoying his meal, we shift to a different time period, where something else was taking place in a location close by, within what looked to be a small work area which was filled with minor equipment's one would see in a chemistry lab. It was in this area, a sickly looking man in a lab coat cackled madly, while looking at the corked test tube in his hand: it contained a serum of sort, with a rather strange colouring.

"At last," The cackling man had started, with a hint of madness and triumph in his two eyes. "After many months of research, and many failures, my ultimate steroid, Biceps King, is finally complete! Now I'm one step closer to my ultimate goal!" He stated, before walking out of the room he was in with the serum in hand, and down the hallway leading to another room which was a few feet away from him; there, his eyes quickly quickly darted towards the test subject he was looking for amongst all the muscle enhancing gym equipment.

"More, more, more, more, more…" the 'test subject' chanted as he was working out. "…I need to be the strongest; I _have_ to be the strongest!"

' _Perfect.'_ The man in the lab coat thought, smirking, as he walked towards the other much more muscular man _'Just the type of idiot I was looking for.'_ He mentally said, before he finally spoke out loud. "My loyal and ever faithful little brother." He began. "I can see it, that you're still training to achieve your dream, your ultimate goal." _'A goal that'll help me move closer to mine.'_

"Y-yes." The other man, his _little_ brother had responded, between pants, as he was still on the biceps building machine. "But no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to reach my goal that's still so far away…"

The older man's smirk grew at this. "Don't worry little brother." He said, sweetly, "I have the perfect solution to your problem!"

 _(…)_

Oldface now wore an insane look on his face, as he was currently standing on the shoulder of a very muscular, very naked, and very tall looking giant, who easily stood at a height of over a 100 building stories. " _Incredible_ …" He whispered to himself. "This… _this_ is incredible, your power is incredible, my little brother." He stated, tightly gripping the nearly empty test tube on his right hand. "Little Brother Beefcake, I never knew that my muscle enhancing steroid would work so well!"

He had given the serum to his little brother, and as he watched it being consumed, he bore witness to his brother's awesome transformation into an unstoppable giant of mass destruction and power, power which now under his control… this overwhelming power within his grasp.

"…Yes, this, _this_ is what I _wanted_!" Oldface chorused.

' _This is what_ I _too wanted, big brother Oldface.'_ The giant said mentally, feeling eternally grateful for what his brother had done for him. His brother had given him the tool to help him finally achieve his dream, his ambition, and his goal in record time: to become _the_ strongest man in the world… ' _But this,_ this _is more than I ever imagined, big brother. My goal to become the most powerful man in the world, the_ strongest _man in the world… big brother, you've helped me achieve what I longed for.'_

"My brains, and your brawn!" Oldface started, as his blood was pumping with excitement. "By combining the greatest of minds and strongest of bodies, we brothers will conquer everything on this earth!" He finished, declaring his goals, before he added in a quick afterthought. _'_ I _will conquer everything on this Earth, and rule as the King I was destined to be!'_

Beefcake gave a mighty roar in agreement, before he bent down and swiped the air with his big hands, creating a mighty gust of wind in response to his movement, a gust of wind which easily tore through a sector of the area he was in – destroying buildings, shattering roads, and ending the lives of those who were unfortunate to be trapped in that sector the moment the wind had stormed – Instantly, more than a thousand lives had fallen at that moment.

"Incredible," Oldface breathed in awe, looking down at the destruction caused by one simple swipe from his brother's massive and very powerful hands. "You're incredible my little brother! Because of that swipe, because of your incredible and awesome, neigh, because of your _fearsome_ powerthousands have perished from that single swipe!" He chorused, giving a laughter of insane proportions at the power now within his control. "Now onto the next town, destroy it as well!" He ordered, and in response to this, his brother did as asked, slowly moving over to the next town…

"Oi, bastards!"

...until both of them suddenly stopped at the voice that called out to them from this height, before Oldface snapped his head to the voice and angrily demanded, "Who dares!?"

"Naruto 'Kurama' Uzumaki–Otsutsuki dares, you shit faced bastard!" came the equally, angry retorting yell of the voice that called out to the two, "Do you know how hard it is to find good Ramen these days? Well do you? I'll have you know that it took me a long time before I was able to find a Ramen joint I _actually_ liked, and then just as I'm enjoying my meal, you _fuckers_ trash the place! How angry do you think that makes me you idiots?" Kura – _Naruto_ snarled. "It makes me _very_ angry!"

Oldface sneered at the figure in his sights. "You think your pitiful anger is enough to stop the might of the Brains and Brawns brothers?" He snarled, looking at the scarlet haired figure, who's currently floating in front of his brother's face, before turning to meet the face of his little brother. "Beefcake, show this _insect_ just how insignificant his bark is when compared to our brotherly might!"

Beefcake roared, forming a fist with his right hand and moving his body to slam Naruto with it… that is until his body suddenly froze. _'What?'_ Beefcake thought, his brain forcing his hand to move, only to receive nothing in response. _'What the hell is happening?'_

Oldface wanted to say something and moved to speak to his brother, however, not only was he not able to speak out any words, he too was frozen solid like his little brother. His genius mind couldn't comprehend what was happening.

' _What the hell is this?'_ He thought, struggling against the invisible bindings that held him in place. _'Why the hell can't my body move? Why can't I speak?'_ He wondered, in between his struggles, before his eyes snapped open in disbelief as he came up with one answer. _'Don't tell me-'_

"Tch." Naruto scoffed, hands clenching by his sides with his hair overshadowing his eyes, as a feeling of dread poured out of him. "All I wanted was to have _one_ day _off_ and to eat some ramen," he started, dread rising. "I finally find the best joint in this place that sells the stuff and ya' know what happens after?"

Oldface looked like he tried to say something important.

 _Ba-dump._

"You fuckin' DESTROYED _**MY RAMEN!**_ " Naruto roars in fury, forming a fist and cocking his right hand.

 _Ba-dump._

In that instant, Oldface saw his life flash before his life, followed by the terrifying visage of what looked to be the spectre of death closing in on him with a smirk on its bony face.

' _No! I don't want to die, I've not achieved my life's goal!'_

 _Ba-dump._

 _Ba-dump.._

 _Ba-dump..._

Unfortunately for Oldface and his little brother, Naruto was _not_ in a merciful mood at this very moment, so his mental pleas, if heard, were all ignored as the scarlet haired man suddenly appeared in front of Beefcake's face and threw his cocked fist.

" _ **DIEEEEEE!**_ "

 _BOOM_

Down below, on top of the roof of a very tall building, a bald man in a yellow jumpsuit and a cape watched as the giant had exploded into a pile of ash as the scarlet haired man's fist had made contact with it.

"To be as strong as that..." He trails off, staring at the scarlet haired man above him with an unreadable expression on his face. "...I wonder what it must feel like for him to have all that power, all that overwhelming strength-"

"-It's boring as fuck, that's how it feels..."

The bald haired man blinked in slight surprise at the answer, no, what he blinked in surprise at, was the person he had turned to see standing behind him: it was the same figure he saw flying above him just a few moments ago, the one that called himself Na - something.

"...But I'm sure you already had a feeling of what my answer was going to be."

Narama? No, Kurumaki? Or maybe his name was Osu?

"It's Naruto, you stupid bald bastard!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _SMACK!_

"SO WHAT IF I'M BALD? IT'S JUST HOW I LIKE IT!" The bald man roared, grinding his clenched, hand deeper into the whiskered cheek on Naruto's face. "IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT, YOU TAKE IT UP WITH MY FISTS!"

"...You're strong." Naruto smirked, not even feeling any slight pain when the gloved fist had lodged itself into his cheek (but he could feel the considerable amount of power which was being held back by the bald man when his fist connected with his cheek). "I can tell, you're miles _stronger_ than any of these fools; what's your name?"

"What the hell do you mean what's my name?!" the bald man asked loudly, shocked that the scarlet man in front of him didn't know who he was. "It's me, Saitama! Don't you remember? I'm the guy who does hero work as a hobby!"

As his face was frozen in shock at the news, Saitama didn't even register the insult aimed at his baldness, instead, he, that is to say his mind, was too busy processing all the information he had picked just now, and what it could mean in his running as a hero.

' _Does that mean all that major hero work I've done, all those monsters I faced, all those organizations I destroyed; all the work I did since I got my powers, all the work I did for all of those three years... How the hell does anybody_ not _know who_ I _am?'_

None of this made sense! He should have been praised as an awesome hero! He should have had posters and fan clubs dedicated to him! Yet he didn't...

Wait a minute...

"...Did you say something about a registration?"

End.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Shorter than most of what my works are originally and not much action, but it has the information part down full hardy, and you got to see a glimpse of Naruto's power.

 **Note:** This Naruto is a fusion of Naruto (Post-War, leading to Last Movie) and Kurama (Two Halves Combined), a Potara Type fusion which makes the fused character four times as powerful as an individual tag team of said characters giving it their all. If that doesn't make this Fusion Naruto borderline God (Especially after he had absorbed all the Chakra in the Shinobi world) I don't know what will. In the world of Saitama, Naruto and Saitama are currently the two Godly beings existing in the One-Punch Time period, with Naruto being only 2 times stronger than Saitama himself because of who and what he is right now.

 **Side Note:** Naruto can end his fights in one hit, not just one punch. It could be one kick, one slap, one shot and so on and so fort, and he even has techniques that do that for him (his **Truth Seeking Balls** , his **Rasenshuriken** and any variations) so he's obviously more than a match for the bald hero. Also, this Naruto's personality is a fused personality of both Naruto and Kurama, so expect him to be showing traits of either one of them from time to time and his own original individual personality of course.

 **Special Thanks:** Dragonfromheaven.

 _ **Once More:**_

 **I DID NOT NERF SAITAMA! I NEVER EVEN SHOWED WHAT HE COULD AND COULD NOT DO IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! BECAUSE I KNEW HOW POWERFUL SAITAMA IS (Based on what's been shown to us so far) I _HAD TO_ POWER UP NARUTO, MAKE HIM INTO A LEVEL IN WHICH CAN OUT MATCH SAITAMA SO THAT IF OR _WHEN_ THE TWO FIGHT, SAITAMA WOULD GAIN ALL THE _FEELINGS HE LOST_!**

You just don't get to a power level that high without losing something. Saitama lost all his hair (he hates it when someone taunts his baldness) and the feeling which he gets when he fights: Fear of loss, Anticipation of how great a battle will be, Thrill which he feels when facing danger, Joy, and anger; he lost all these emotions and he may be loosing more as the days continue... that was the price for his power.

 **I _HAD_ TO BRING UP NARUTO TO A LEVEL ABOVE SAITAMA, I _KNEW_ CANON NARUTO WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FULLY STAND UP TO THE HERO IN A FULL FIGHT WHICH HE'LL EVENTUALLY FAIL BY FALLING IN ONE PUNCH. SURE HE HAS EXPERIENCE AND INTELLEGENCE TO OUTSMART HIS OPPONENT TO CLAIM VICTORY BUT WITH SAITAMA WHO HAS BRUTE STRENGTH AND ABSOLUTE SPEED AND INVULNERABILITY (Something which he has to have because you can't be strong without getting a form of invulnerability), THOSE TWO TRAITS CAN ONLY LAST FOR SO LONG.**

 **SAITAMA IS _NOT_ NERFED.**

 **NARUTO _IS_ UPGRADED.**

 **I _NEVER_ EVEN SHOWED WHAT SAITAMA WAS CAPABLE OFF IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND THEN YOU GUYS DECIDE TO GANG UP ON ME AND SAY SAITAMA IS WEAKER THAN HIS CANNON COUNTER PART...**

 **NEWS FLASH, HE'S NOT! IN FACT, I INTEND TO MAKE HIM _STRONGER_ THAN HIS CANNON COUNTERPART! THAT'S BEEN THE PLAN!**

 **SERIOUSLY!**

 **Oh, and on another note, I will not allow trolls in my review sections, neither will I allow _any_ form of argument based on religion, and _racism_. This is is a fan fiction forum site for fan favorite stories, _not_ a religious war forum. I have deleted all the reviews in that particular group.**

 **To the fans of this story, sorry for the false chapter, I promise, this one and the other will be taken down after I've finished writing the chapter two...**

On a side note, to any Spider-Man fan's out there who have read the Spider-Verse event, apart from being chased by the Inheritors, what does being the Scion entail to a Spider Totem? What special powers does this totem receive?


	2. Chapter 2

Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you unfortunate news. This account has been **Discontinued** which means any story that's been written on this account is now up for grabs for anyone interested, and discontinued as well. But that does not mean that it's the end for me. I have decided to move on to a new account where I'll continue work except I'm not the only one using said account in question so it's not just my stories there. My brother will be using that account from time to time as it's his originally but that doesn't mean that I'm discontinued from using it; and already, I have two new stories out posted in the account: **Beach City Sage** and **Guardian Partners**. If you're a fan of my work, then please move on to said account because that's where I'll be doing things from now on. And as for how to get there, well access to the new account is on **my profile page**.

Again, this account is **Discontinued** and for that, I am sorry, but I've not quit from fanfiction, just moved onto a new account that i'll be sharing with my brother from now on.

Peace.


End file.
